Je t'aime comme ce n'est pas permis
by Nian is Delena
Summary: bosco et faith se sont avouer leurs sentiments réciproque il y a de sa maintenant deux semaines, ils travaillent toujours ensemble depuis mais ce n'est plus vraiment comme avant… ils vont devoir mettre leurs relation au clairs car pour le moment même s'il ressente la même chose faith et toujours avec Fred mais leur couple bas de l'aile et le boulot et un mur pour leur relation !


**Résumer : bosco et faith se sont avouer leurs sentiments réciproque il y a de sa maintenant deux semaines, ils travaillent toujours ensemble depuis mais ce n'est plus vraiment comme avant… ils vont devoir mettre leurs relation au clairs car pour le moment même s'il ressente la même chose faith et toujours avec Fred mais leur couple bas de l'aile et le boulot et un mur pour leur relation !**

**Patrouille 55 David : **

Bosco : Bordel ! Mais tu vas avancer ! … bouge ta caisse abrutit y'en as qui boss !

Yokas : Calme-toi Bosco !

Bosco : calme-toi ? Non mais tu rigole on a les gyrophares et cette abruti ne s'en rend même pas compte !

Yokas : 55 Charlie est déjà sur les lieux de toute façons …

Bosco : Tu sais que j'ai horreur d'arriver en dernier sur les lieux !

Yokas : OUI je sais ! Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour t'énerver contre tous ceux qui t'entoure !

Bosco (qui tout à coup se radoucie) : désolé

Yokas (surprise par le changement de ton de son ami s'interroge) : tu es sûr que ça va ?

Bosco : oui pourquoi ça n'irais pas ?

Yokas : Tu es odieux avec tout le monde c'est dernier jours y compris avec moi…

Bosco : non tout va bien…

_**C'est vrai que depuis quelque temps je ne suis pas dans mon assiette mais depuis cette discussion que nous avons il y a deux semaine j'ai le sentiment de la perdre … plus rien n'est comme avant entre nous … je l'aime tellement j'ai peur de la perdre ! Il faut que je lui parle ! **_

_**Sur les lieux bosco et yokas rejoignent 55 Charlie…**_

Bosco : alors ?

Sully : C'est fini !

Bosco : quoi !? Est-ce que tu te fou de mois ?

Sully : Faillais arriver plus vite !

Bosco : plus vite !… GENIAL ! (Bosco s'en vas)

Davis : Qu'est ce qui lui prend ?

Yokas : Je ne sais pas il ne veut rien me dire … sa fait plusieurs jour qu'il est comme ça !

Sully : Je paris qu'une fille est encore derrière tout ça … il a du se prendre un râteau il lui faut toujours plusieurs jour pour s'en remettre …

Yokas : qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Sully : Tu connais bosco mieux que moi et tu sais que malgré son caractère les seules fois où il est vraiment de mauvais poils c'est en générale à cause d'une femme !

_Yokas se souvient alors de la discutions qu'il avait eu il y a deux semaines …_

_**Poste 55 dans les vestiaires : bosco et yokas sont en train de se changer c'est la fin de service : bosco n'as pas adressé un mot tout le reste de la journée ce qui commence à peser et a énerver faith !**_

Yokas : tu es sur que tu vas bien ?

Bosco : oui pourquoi ?

Yokas : j'ai discuté avec Sully tout à l'heure, il se demander pourquoi tu étais comme ça ?

Bosco : de quoi il se mêle ?

Yokas : Bosco….

Bosco : quoi ?

Yokas : écoute… il m'a dit que si tu étais comme sa c'était probablement à cause d'une femme alors…

Bosco : Alors quoi ? Hein ? Alors quoi faith !

Yokas : Hé calme toi bosco ! Je veux seulement discuter !

Bosco : (baissant la tête) je suis désolé faith … mais je sais a quoi tu penses et je te réponds maintenant c'est oui … oui si je suis comme sa c'est à cause de la discutions que nous avons eu il y a deux semaine …

Yokas: oh Bosco….. (D'un air triste)

Bosco: (se lève et se rapproche d'elle) je t'aime faith ! Je n'en peux plus de cette situation ! C'est trop dur je ne peux pas, te voir tous les jours au boulot, travailler avec toi sa devient impossible !

Yokas : qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par la boz ?

Bosco : j'ai demandé à Swersky de nous séparer…

Yokas : tu as fait quoi ?! Bosco !... non … ! Ne me fait pas sa… (Se mettant à pleurer) tu sais que je t'aime aussi bosco…

Bosco : je le sais … ne crois pas que ça me fait plaisir faith … (il l'embrasse sur le front et finissent par sortir des vestiaires)

_**Chez haggerty : tout le monde est présent, pompier, secouriste ainsi que 55 DAVID et 55 CHARLIE !**_

_Bosco et yokas ne se parle pas et reste à l' écart l'un de l'autre tous les deux sont dans leur penser … _

Kim : hey ça va toi ?

Yokas : oui, très bien pourquoi ?

Kim : tu es dans tes penser depuis tout à l'heure tu n'es pas avec nous …

Yokas : avec bosco on s'est avouer nos sentiment mais le boulot et Fred nous empêche d'être ensemble donc tout à l'heure bosco à demander à ce que l'on ce sépare car c'est trop difficile de bosser ensemble alors depuis que l'on a quitté le commissariat on ne s'est pas parler ni même regarder … je l'aime tellement je ne supporte pas cette situation …

Kim : il faut que vous en discuter afin de faire un point car vous ignorer n'arrangeras rien

Yokas : c'est trop tard

Kim : ce n'est jamais trop tard , je reviens je vais lui parler …

Yokas : hé kim…

Kim : oui ?

Yokas : merci

Bosco : la même chose s'il te plaît !

Kim : hé bosco ! Comment tu vas ?

Bosco : salut Kim très bien et toi ?

Kim : oh la routine … dit j'ai parlé avec faith … elle est vraiment pas bien tu sais … elle m'a dit que tu avais demandé à Swersky de vous séparer ?

Bosco : oui, je ne supporte plus de travailler à ses coter …

Kim : mais elle t'aime bosco !

Bosco : Et je l'aime aussi c'est pour ça que j'ai fait ça !

Kim : ça n'arrangera rien et tu le sais ! Vous vous aimez ne pas vous voir et vous ignorer vous feras plus de mal qu'autre chose, tu te fais du mal pour rien et tu lui fais du mal …. Vous devez discuter…

Bosco : tu as raison … (bosco regarde Kim s'en allez)

Faith sent une main se poser sur son épaule…

Bosco : hey….

Yokas : hé …

Bosco : (la prend par la main) viens suis moi

Yokas : ou on va ?

Bosco : chuut … laisse toi guider

_**Dehors prêt d'un lac **_

Yokas : bosco … pourquoi tu m'as amené ici ?

Bosco : pour discuter et être seul à seul tranquillement tous les deux loin de tout … la vérité faith c'est que tu me manque à ne plus pouvoir… demander la séparation n'est pas une solution , je m'en rend compte mais je t'aime tellement que j'ai peur de te perdre …

Yokas : boz… tu ne me perdras pas … jamais, je te le promets ! Tu sais que je t'aime aussi ! Quand je suis avec toi je me sens vivante, je revis, tu me fais sourire comme personne !

Bosco : on s'aime mais il ne peut rien ce passer ! Moi je rêve de te prendre dans mes bras, de t'embrasser, sentir ton odeur, la douceur de ta peau ! Tout ce qui fait que tu es toi !

Yokas : oh bosco…. (Les larmes se mettent à couler)

Bosco se rapproche d'elle, ils se regardent avec une telle intensité, les deux se mette à pleurer … faith le prend dans ces bras …

Bosco : (lui prend le menton dans ces main pour qu'elle le regarde) hé … arrête de pleurer s'il te plait

Yokas : que si tu t'arrêtes aussi (elle passe une main sur sa joue pour lui essuyer ces larmes)

Bosco : je suis si bien dans tes bras … je t'aime tellement !

Faith : (faith se surpris à se rapprocher de lui et l'embrasser) moi aussi boz … je t'aime comme ce n'est pas permis !


End file.
